


基因肥皂剧（或者，一场差点规格的皇室婚礼）

by cjx2228



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Genealogy, Inheritance, M/M, Marriage, Pon Farr
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 00:52:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6217081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjx2228/pseuds/cjx2228
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>事实上，从基因层面上来讲，Jim获得的不只是那双蓝眼睛。</p>
            </blockquote>





	基因肥皂剧（或者，一场差点规格的皇室婚礼）

**Author's Note:**

  * For [waketosleep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waketosleep/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Genetic Soap Opera (or, One of the Less Dignified Royal Weddings)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/198817) by [waketosleep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waketosleep/pseuds/waketosleep). 



> AOS背景下的逗比小甜饼~

Jim前后晃着腿，手指抓着检查台的边缘。“完事了吗，Bones？”  
  
“你一会儿有事儿吗，孩子？”  
  
Jim挠了挠脑袋，心不在焉地环视着医疗室。“怎么说呢，我毕竟是一舰之长。”  
  
“你今天已经下班了。”Bones的声音是漠不关心的平淡，“你除了看黄片儿和早早睡觉之外没有别的计划。这就是为什么我们现在给你做身体检查。”  
  
Jim怒：“没准我想要确保我回去有足够的时间在睡觉之前打个飞机。我需要休息，你懂的。”  
  
Bones的回复是直接在他脖子上来了一针。  
  
“我操！”Jim揉着脖子，“你这次又给我打什么了！”  
  
“一点我们叫做‘液体香蕉’的混合维生素。”Bones戳了几下PADD皱起眉来，“Jim，你在出生日期上没撒谎吧？”  
  
“我进星际舰队的时候提交的出生证明是不是假的？是不是医院写的时候把日期写错了？你懂的，现在都快到二月了，而我写东西的时候日期还想写2259年，所以我也不能怪他们。但是我是在三月中旬出生的，而且医院也都很专业，所以我不觉得会有这种错误发生。”  
  
Bones叹了口气：“说了这么多全是废话。我想听的只是‘没有，McCoy医生，就算是我也没有那么low’。”  
  
“我从来没有叫过你McCoy医生。私下里从来没叫过，无所谓啦，宝贝儿。”  
  
“我还有一针香蕉针，我这就给你也用了。”Bones威胁道，“所以，你还不到二十七岁。”  
  
Bones继续皱眉看着PADD。Jim把胳膊交叉抱在了胸前。  
  
“Jim，这次体检的结果，和你在进入星际舰队的过去五年里的每次体检结果都匹配。”  
  
“这是好消息，对吧？我能走了，对吧？”  
  
“就像是你没有增龄，甚至一点迹象都没有，”Bones更像是在自言自语，“你没有得扩散性麻风病（diffuse leprosy）。我检查了两次。”  
  
“好吧，这是个好消息。”  
  
“我三十二岁了，”Bones继续说，“你调出我的星际舰队体检记录来看，在过去的五年里，会有持续但是清晰的由增龄导致的数据变化。”  
  
“即使压力这么大而且还喝酒吗？”  
  
Bones把触控笔冲他扔过去，Jim躲过了。“我不是在酗酒，我喝酒甚至都没有规律。”  
  
“我从来都没说你酗酒！”Jim抗议，“而且我发现你在压力那部分话题上保持了沉默。”  
  
“我的意思，”Bones大声说，“在我的年龄组别来看，我是典型的身体健康的人。你的身体状况则是二十多岁的状态。而且你也不能说增龄是因为压力，因为你在过去的两周里被枪击了三次。”Jim刚想要张嘴反驳，Bones就暴怒了。  
  
“我家里的人据说变老的挺正常的？”Jim还是试着说。  
  
Bones又冲他皱起了眉头：“我很怀疑。”  
  
“那对你来说糟透啦，”Jim说着想要从检测台上蹦下来，“如果我们完事了的话，我想在我的睡前打飞机之前，用婴儿的鲜血泡个澡来维持我的年轻美——”  
  
有一只手按在了他的胸骨上。“你留下。”Bones说。  
  
“但是我们完事了啊。”Jim抗议道（他没有唧唧歪歪地抱怨，不管Bones说他的语气是什么样的）。  
  
Bones摇头，然后打开检测台旁边的抽屉，抽出了一根他妈的皮下注射针。Jim怂了。  
  
“那他妈是要干什么的？”他喊。  
  
“我要做基因检查，”Bones说，“我需要DNA。”  
  
“那你就用棉棒擦拭取样！”Jim继续喊，眼睛一眨不眨地盯着那根针，人在检测台上挣扎。  
  
“我要确保我获得了大量基因材料。”Bones坚持道，气势汹汹地抓住了Jim的胳膊，神啊，真看不出他有这么强壮，“我他妈要检测个底朝天。”  
  
“（检测手段）太原始了，我要开除你。”Jim说，在他感觉到有针戳他胳膊肘内侧的时候，他扭头盯着医疗室的墙。  
  
“Chapel会接替我。”Bones平静地说，其间他像个反社会的吸血鬼一样从Jim的胳膊里吸着血。  
  
Jim想了想。上次他中枪就是Chaple治好的他，而且过程中似乎有很多医疗层面上不必要的莫名眼神和无针注射器。但是，最主要的，她快下班的时候，没有坐在他的床边写文书材料。  
  
“好吧，”他说，“留着你这愚蠢的工作。”  
  
“完事了，”Bones说，他把Jim的血液收起来，然后在他肩膀上拍了一下，“这么乖，要不要吃糖啊？”  
  
Jim瞥了他一眼说：“我怀疑你这里有没有糖。”  
  
*****  
  
Jim肯定是成功地过滤掉了关于这个事件的记忆。因为两周后，在他和Spock下棋的时候，Bones手里挥舞着PADD冲进来，宣布说他拿到了检测结果，Jim花了好几秒才想起来他说的是什么。  
  
“哦，”他说，“你偷我的血去做的检查。有没有证明出你是个疯子，或者说我们还需要更多的血才能证明？”他挪动棋盘上的车，将了Spock一军，然后他注意到了Spock脸上闪现而过的愤怒。  
  
“我相信如上人格描述足够把医生拘禁关押，你应该准备好采取行动。”Spock盯着棋盘说，“我愿意提供帮助。”  
  
Bones管Spock叫混蛋，Jim大声笑起来。  
  
“冷静，Bones，说结果吧。”Jim说。  
  
Bones拿起PADD给Jim看了一大堆乱码似的医疗图谱。“为了确定，我检测了四遍——其间星际舰队医疗部还给我亮了红灯，但是无所谓啦，反正我有你签好名字的空白纸，想怎么测就怎么测——结果就是，要么你得了扩散性麻风病但是我怎么测都测不出来，要么你也有瓦肯血统。”  
  
一阵沉默。  
  
“我的钱押在麻风病上。”他加了一句。  
  
Spock手里捏着皇后，已经僵住了。“男士们，你们去年的时候曾经告诉我，你们人类每年一度的玩笑节日是在四月，而不是一月。”  
  
“他唯一胡说八道的就是麻风病，因为我根本就没得。”Jim心不在焉地说。他脑子里飞快地转着，Bones惊恐地瞅着他。  
  
“哈，”Jim最终还是说，心里居然怪异地感觉很轻松，“怎么样。你说的是真的。”  
  
“什么？你认真的？”Bones问。  
  
“到底怎么回事？”Spock也问。  
  
Jim在椅子里坐直身体。“我奶奶Rose在我还很小的时候曾经跟我说，Kirk家族这边祖上，我的某个曾曾曾祖母是个瓦肯人。我问我妈妈，我妈说是胡说八道的。”他耸耸肩，“她只有在那确实是胡说的时候才会那么说，所以我相信她了。”  
  
“天啊。”Bones说。  
  
Jim瞥了一眼Spock，Spock正双手捂着头看着棋盘，还似乎在按摩太阳穴。“你是说你有瓦肯血统？”他问，声音有点听不清。  
  
“说这个的是Bones。”Jim说，“我的奶奶，愿她安息，并没有什么超人的智慧。她还坚持说一杯加了胡椒的热伏特加能治好感冒。”Jim天真地微笑着，“她还说她经常感冒。”  
  
“我的神啊。”Bones茫然地说，眼神飘忽。“Jim Kirk是瓦肯人。一个物种的秘密耻辱。”然后他大笑起来。  
  
Jim看了一眼Spock，Spock的表情超乎寻常的冷漠。Jim低头看棋盘，他稍微想了一下，决定用那颗还可以用的骑士。“将军。”他说。  
  
Spock怒，打翻了自己的国王，飞快地站起来。“我有必须要处理的事。”他说完就冲出了Jim的房间。Jim只来得及看到几乎化成了实体的沮丧尾随Spock而去。  
  
“他气死了，”Jim若有所思地说，“我觉得你把他玩坏了。”  
  
“你怎么看出来的？”Bones说，大部分注意力还是在他的PADD上。  
  
Jim低头盯着棋盘，Spock的国王碰在了他的骑士上。“他从来都不会这么输不起。”  
  
*****  
  
“父亲，感谢您接听我的来电。”Spock紧绷地坐在房间地板上。  
  
Sarek说：“无须在意。我刚才正在选今晚要读的书。你致电的目的是什么，Spock？”  
  
Spock深吸一口气，努力平定他心中的激动烦乱。“我听到了一些……有趣的消息。显然McCoy医生以某种未知但是道德方面值得怀疑的目的，在我们舰长身上进行了基因检测。在他的分析过程中，他发现Kirk舰长具有瓦肯血统，而随后舰长也提出了族谱方面的轶事证据。”  
  
Sarek也很吃惊，扬起了眉。“确实有趣，Spock。他把血缘追溯至了何人身上？”  
  
Spock知道Sarek会问，并因为自己无法提供令人满意的答复而感到恼怒。“我想他也不知道。如果他所说的传言属实，那么应该是一位瓦肯女性，在人类五代之前的若干年居住在地球或近地球行星上，时间估约为一百至一百五十年以前。”  
  
Sarek低头思考了一下：“我相信你所提供的信息已经足够去询问T'Pau或是咨询调查。在我稍后发现有用信息后会与你联系。你在接下来的几个小时内行为自由吗？”  
  
“现在舰上也是晚上，我已经下班。”  
  
他的父亲点点头。“非常好。”他向Spock做了ta'la的手势礼，随即切断了电话。  
  
好消息是一个半小时之后Sarek就回电了，而Spock发现自己在这段时间内根本什么都干不下去。他按下按钮接听了来电，心里的热情激动比理想状态略高。  
  
“我和T'Pau说了。”Sarek开门见山地说。  
  
“然后？”  
  
“她并不能想起相关记忆，随即查询了档案资料库。已知确有一位女性在那段时间内去往了地球。她的名字是T'Sala，来自于Sakonna家族中的一条重要分支。她在一百七十年前，跟随一队外交特使到达了地球，而且并没有一同返回。”  
  
Spock安静地接受了这些信息：“为什么她没有回来？”  
  
“T'Pau查询到的资料上没有记载。当时，我们的人民在检验了环境与并觉得可接受后，在新的星球上寻求新机遇的情况并不罕见。”  
  
“我明白了，”Spock说，“也就是说，Sakonna家族的T'Sala是Kirk舰长的祖先是完全合理的。在我看来也符合逻辑，您和母亲虽然艰难但依旧孕育了我，那么一名地球上的瓦肯女性也有可能孕育出半瓦肯半人类的孩子。”  
  
Sarek耸了下肩：“在那一时期，地球上有许多位杰出的基因学家，他们在二十二世纪根除了数种遗传疾病。双亲中的母亲是瓦肯人也可能是其中因素之一。你可以就他的血缘通知你的舰长，并告知他如果想要了解更多详情，或需安排的时候，请他在方便的时候联系T'Pau。”  
  
Spock僵住了：“安排？”  
  
“Spock，用你的逻辑思考。如果James Kirk确实有一位可追溯的瓦肯祖先的话，他可以选择领取公民身份。他还是Sakonna家族仅剩的唯一继承人，除他以外无人幸存。”  
  
“当……当然了。”Spock说，“谢谢你，父亲。请帮我向T'Pau致谢。”  
  
Sarek和蔼地点点头，他们交换了ta'la礼。Spock在切断通讯的时候，注意到Sarek手上拿着本书。  
  
Spock靠回椅背上，盯着天花板听着椅背吱呀作响。Jim是一个显赫宗族的继承人，还能获得瓦肯公民身份；Spock没有自信可以在此事件中毫发无损地全身而退。他沉思了一下保守这个消息不告诉Jim，但是现在因为他的打听T'Pau已经知道了这件事，所以这条路是走不通了。她很可能会自己联系Jim，然后Spock就会更加备受冷待。也许是她那个时代同年龄的老者，曾经谈起过她有多记仇。Spock盯着天花板眨了眨眼，突然有点羡慕Jim有个只会给喝酒找借口的普通祖母。  
  
*****  
  
“你完全就是错的。”Jim说。他抓紧一切可以说这句话的机会，因为能对他妈妈说这句话的实在不太多。  
  
Winoma挑起嘴角：“真的？我都等不及听你要说什么了。”  
  
“你记得以前奶奶说爸爸那边是有瓦肯血统的，然后你跟我说她是个疯子老酒鬼？”  
  
“我不认为我说过她是疯子老酒鬼。”  
  
“你真的真的说过。我记得的。”  
  
“你只有七岁。”  
  
“我记得的。”Jim重复道，“无所谓了，结果她说的是真的。”  
  
“就算一块表停了，它一天也能指对两次事件，迷你型号的我。（Even a stopped clock, Mini-me.）”  
  
Jim继续说：“然后Bones在我身上做了基因检测，因为他怀疑我青春永驻，结果是我的基因里确实有瓦肯人的遗传特点。”  
  
他还以为要跟她争论一番，但是她只是平静地透过屏幕看着他，眉头微微皱起。当她皱眉的时候，通常是想明白了要怎么拆散或者毁灭什么东西（通常来讲是Jim的人生）。Jim的后脖梗子突然一疼，他突然感觉都有一种想要趴下躲避的冲动。如果趴下管用的话，他早在很久之前就趴了。  
  
“哈，”她最终说，“你知道的……”  
  
Jim做好了准备。  
  
“你跟你哥哥是隔了七年出生的。”  
  
这句话里的暗示意味过了好一会儿他才明白，但是明白了就……他做什么准备都功亏一篑了。他痛苦地抱住自己的头吼道：“妈！你搞什么！”  
  
“怎么啦？”她说，“你他妈又不是真的鹳叼来的，Jimmy！”  
  
Jim紧闭双眼阻挡恐惧。“但是我宁愿相信我就是鹳叼来的，你不要阻止我。”他绝望地说。  
  
“无所谓了，”她继续说，“你可能能拿到瓦肯国籍啦，多赞。你，你哥，你爸做瓦肯人怎么都比我合理多了。”  
  
“对哦，”Jim说，“因为你是那个最正常的普通人。”  
  
“某人当上了舰长，就觉得可以跟妈妈顶嘴了。我要去跟Chris说，让他给你降级，让你明白明白你的地位。”她看了一眼屏幕外面，然后在椅子上动了动，“听着，孩子。我过几个小时有架航空飞机要赶，我现在还没收拾行李。”  
  
“我真不知道你为什么要把上次用过的行李拿出来。”Jim说，“你这次要去哪儿？”  
  
“参宿七IV。有个司令的宇宙游艇因为电气故障，困在码头有好几周了。”  
  
“什么时候你开始帮什么司令的忙了？”Jim问。  
  
Winona邪恶地笑了：“从我给他修船他要欠我的情开始。我的宝贵时间我甚至都不收他全款。”  
  
Jim叹了口气。如果星际战队的战舰有一半没有欠过她的情的话，现在也要开始欠了。然后他怀疑，她是不是已经为她雄图伟业的下一步已经做好了准备。Jim猜她的那个计划一定是统治银河系，但是Winona有什么都能搞跑偏的天赋。  
  
“爱你，迷你型号的我。要是你拿了双重国籍，记得跟我说一声。要是你愿意的话，我会在下次小George给我打电话的时候告诉他。”  
  
“行。”Jim说，他们互相点点头，切断了通讯。  
  
Jim盯了黑屏一会儿，大声地呼出口气，把自己从椅子里撑起来，去调每次跟Winona联系后必喝的特制酒（post-Winona drink）。  
  
*****  
  
两天后，有一个叫做T'Pau，看起来像是古人的女人联系到了Jim，然后他认出了她是Spock从瓦肯星救出来的长者中得一人。她冷漠地注视着他，即使距离了十几光年，她的眼神还是让Jim挺直了背。  
  
“James Kirk舰长？”她说。  
  
“是的，女士。”  
  
看起来她在打量他，但是她的脸实在是太面无表情了，所以他也看不出她对他有什么想法或者他合不合格。“我们注意到，因为你祖先中的一人T'Sala，你具有来自Sakonna宗族的瓦肯血统。”  
  
“可能是。”Jim说，背还是紧绷着。  
  
“你是否愿意接受你与这一祖先的传承关系，并认领瓦肯国籍？”  
  
Jim想了一秒：“我能保留地球国际吗？”  
  
“你可以同时持有双重国籍。”  
  
“好吧，”他说，“那为什么不要？”  
  
她似乎是因为他的轻率皱了下眉，但他注意到她的表情依旧是一点都没变过。不满像是气流一样从她的影像里散发出来。“我们将会把所需文件发送到你的舰船上，”她说，“接受国籍的同时，你也将成为Sakonna宗族继承人。”  
  
Jim眨了几次眼。他要继承东西？这可不对。“但是我还有个哥哥，”他说，“不应该是他当继承人吗？”  
  
T'Pau的视线移向了屏幕外一秒，Jim明白她是在咨询，然后她把注意力又转回了屏幕上：“George Samuel Kirk？如果他行使身为长子的权利，你们的继承权会有争议。你预见到这种发展吗？”  
  
Jim想了想。Sam和他的老婆孩子在戴内瓦星住了十年了，只会在Jim生日的那个礼拜给他打个电话。每年新年的时候，他会给他们妈妈打个电话，一方面是炫耀孩子们已经长得多大了，另一方面预防她为了看他是不是还活着而造访戴内瓦星。  
  
他应该对继承权没什么太大争议，更别提可能还要跟其他物种搅在一起了。“我觉得我们应该没问题，”Jim说，“说到底，也不会有什么可继承的，对吧？如果说家谱里除了我们俩也没其他人的话？”  
  
T'Pau的眉毛扬起了有一毫米。“许多瓦肯家族都在星外投资并握有股份，”她说，“Sakonna宗族是在Rigellian和Vegan星系采矿业中有多种投资的杰出家族，虽然家族已经失去了在瓦肯星上的财产，”她又看了一眼外面，“目前我们掌控下的家族财产大约为四千六百万信用点。”  
  
对话，和Jim的大脑内，都是一阵沉默。“不好意思，”他过了一会儿后，忍着嗓子里的刺痒感说，“我觉得我可能听错了。你能再说一次吗？”他发誓她刚才说的是六千四百万信用点，但是这不可能是真的。  
  
她看了一眼屏幕角落。“通讯连接并没有错误，”她说，“目前你可继承的财产为六千四百万信用点，但是Rigellian的投资一直在显著增长。”  
  
“哦。”Jim说，他把胳膊肘撑在桌面上，手指使劲按揉着太阳穴。他紧闭双眼说：“好吧，你是说钱是我的了？”  
  
“你的宗族中并没有其他幸存者。在你接受国籍后，这笔钱会归属于你和你的亲属。若你希望，你还可以填补Sakonna家族在高等议会的席位。”  
  
Jim猛地抬头：“再说一遍？”  
  
T'Pau的不满气流愈发明显。“Sakonna是瓦肯的主要宗族之一，自从教化之后，便因备受尊重而在高等议会占有一席之地。作为Sakonna家族的族长，虽然填补议会席位并不是必须履行的职责，尤其以你现在的工作职业来说，但是这个席位始终都会存在。议会只需知晓你是否愿意即刻填补该席位。”  
  
Jim盯着天花板，像是他觉得能从天花板上获得什么不可思议的帮助那样。一如既往，还是要靠自己。“好啊，”他慢慢说，“我觉得现在可能不太合适。我还有二十年，二十五年从星际舰队退休。”  
  
“可以接受。”T'Pau说，“若你没有更多疑问，我需要离开了。我们会把你的国籍文件短时间内发送给你。”  
  
“我觉得没问题。”Jim飘飘然地说。  
  
*****  
  
Jim的血统事件所造成的直接影响，就是他又有了烦死Spock的新方法，而且每次闹都颇有成效。第一次，Jim在填写国籍材料的时候不停招惹Spock，坚称他需要Spock翻译表上所有的瓦肯语，他写的非常非常非常之慢，同时Spock绝望地环视寻找Uhura（至于是想让她把他从Jim的魔爪中救出来，还是把她一起拉来喂狼，这就不得而知了）。她很有可能正以他的苦痛为乐，因为她完全回避了。话说回来，Spock的苦痛，很多都是来源于他身边有一群喜欢围观精神折磨的人，就像这群企业号的司令军官们一样。  
  
在材料填写好并且递交了的接下来的这几周内，Jim都还能找到乐子，让Spock不断回忆起他的噩梦。Jim会随机告诉某个船员（其实人家已经知道了，但是管他的呢）甚至外国政要他是怎么发现了自己有部分瓦肯血统，然后聊天内容就会变成这究竟有多酷，有了一个来自地球的星际舰队舰长成为瓦肯公民会对瓦肯人的物种间关系造成多么正面的影响。有时候Spock磨牙的声音都能听得到。  
  
这还不算完，Jim宣布说他要利用特有的机会来全面学习瓦肯相关知识，于是不断地问Spock关于瓦肯文化和他新家族的各种问题，让Spock教他瓦肯语因为Uhura又凶又刻薄而且那还不是她的母语……  
  
终于有一天，在吃晚饭的时候，Spock表明他要篡夺Jim的舰长职位并且接管企业号。Jim看了一眼Bones，后者正对着食物笑个不停。Jim挑起嘴角坏笑道：“没问题。”他说着挖了一块土豆，“如果你觉得那样最好的话。我觉得我也可以从星际舰队早点退休，然后开始发展我在政治方面的事业。”  
  
“什么。”Spock断然说。  
  
“哦，你还不知道啊？”Jim塞着满嘴的事物无辜地问道，“T'Pau向我提供了高等议会的一个席位。”他耸耸肩，Spock死盯着他，Bones笑得气都喘不上来了。“我是说，我不能在当舰长的同时还开展新业务，但是议会听着也挺有意思的……”他把这句话拖长。  
  
Spock看起来比之前苍白了一些。  
  
“Spock？你说呢？”  
  
Spock突然站起来，端着他的餐盘冲了出去，嘴里嘀咕着什么像是“我不相信你。”  
  
Jim咧嘴一笑，Bones伸手在他背上拍了一下，还是笑个不停。  
  
*****  
  
礼拜二，Jim睡醒的时候觉得有些坐立不安。他到舰桥上的时候，Bones正在那里和Breen中尉说话，而Jim在路过他身边的时候冲动地拍了他的屁股一下，在Bones抗议的时候，说了一句“早啊，Bones”作为回复。然后他在路过Uhura的工作台的时候，冲她眨了眨眼。  
  
她歪头看着他，慢吞吞说：“某人早上起来吃麦片吃得心情不错啊（Someone ate his Wheaties this morning）。”  
  
Jim眨眨眼，消化了一下她说的话。“Uhura，没人听得懂也没人在意你那个二十世纪流行文化的梗。”  
  
“哇哦，Jim，”她说，因为现在还不到8点所以她还不用对他言听计从。“你简直是个大骗子，你明明是Michael Jackson的粉丝。”  
  
Jim怒视着她。接下来这段对话的几个交战点显而易见：他会无辜地表示黑进舰长的私人文件是要被关禁闭而且还要受指控的，然后她会反驳说据她观察他可能是最后一个还会跳Moonwalk的活人。但是他们现在在舰桥上，而且他皮肤下其痒无比。于是他清了清嗓子大声说：“无所谓了！有谁知道时间吗？”  
  
“是0758。”Spock说，他完全无视了那边的动静。  
  
“因为Uhura中尉顶嘴，所以你们都要早两分钟开工。”Jim宣布道。  
  
“你就是个暴君，舰长。”她说，椅子一转面冲工作台坐好了。  
  
Jim看着她的马尾在空中晃动，有点被迷住了。“没错。”他说，没有注意到Bones奇怪的眼神。  
  
*****  
  
礼拜四的时候，Jim自愿进了医疗室。  
  
“我觉得可能是发烧，”他说，Bones在盯着医用三录仪看，“我是得流感了吗？”  
  
“合理的假设，Kirk医生。”Bones头都没抬地说，“但是我们还是要等着我这值得信任的小朋友告诉我们你是怎么了。而且现在船上也没人得感冒。除非你是在上一个星际基地染上的。”  
  
Jim张开嘴，三录仪发出了颤音，Bones马上看出了读数。“你的体温高了两度，”他说，“而且你的心率和血压也比正常值高。”他终于抬头了。“但也可能不是什么大病。也许你确实是感冒了。好好吃东西，好好睡觉，要是情况更糟了就告诉我。”  
  
*****  
  
“Jim，”星期五的时候Uhura中尉说，“我的眼睛在上边呢。”  
  
“嗯？”Jim回过神来，他刚才一直精神恍惚，想起来自己好像刚才一直在盯着她的胸看，但是他也不确定。“你真好闻。”他脱口而出。  
  
她居然脸红了。“六个字，”她说，伸出一根长着长指甲的手指戳在他面前，“性，骚，扰，研，讨，会。”  
  
Jim眨眼，走廊突然顺时针倾斜了20度然后又恢复了水平。“我觉得我需要躺一会儿。”他虚弱地说。  
  
“天啊。”她说。她把他塞进电梯里，而Jim一心一意地感受着她温热的体温带来的美妙感觉。“努力别晕在走廊上。”她真切地关心着说，然后门关上了。  
  
*****  
  
“舰长，”Rand在进入Jim房间之前在内线通讯里说，然后走进了起居室。Jim成功地爬到了床上——好吧，只是趴在了被单上边——在她来之前，他似乎是昏过去了大约一小时左右。  
  
“在呢，”他在关着门的卧室里说，“我穿着衣服呢。”  
  
门打开了，她把头伸进来说：“请去医务室报道。”  
  
Jim翻身平躺着，揉了揉鼻梁：“谁说的？我妈在参宿七呢。”  
  
“你船上的妈，McCoy医生说的。”Rand说，“Uhura中尉去见了他，表达了对你健康状况的担忧。”  
  
Jim撑起身子坐起来，感觉脑子里一片浆糊。他其实特别讨厌睡午觉，不知道自己为什么还睡一觉。看着Radn，她裙子之下靴子之上的腿把他看呆了。“真不错啊。”他心不在焉地说。  
  
“医务室，舰长。你能自己一个人过去吗？医生说，你要是不愿意去，拖也要把你拖过去。”  
  
他抬起头来，眨眨眼，看见她扬起了眉毛。她知道他刚才一直在看哪儿了。Rand像是才十九岁，该死。“呃，”他说，“等我一分钟，我有点……”他在空中挥了下手，希望这个手势能表达清楚他现在的感觉。  
  
她退回了门口：“我会跟他说你已经在路上了。”  
  
Jim坐了五分钟，等他视线中的一切不再飘来飘去得让他恶心，然后起身朝医疗室走去。  
  
他醒来的时候躺在病床上，完全不记得自己是怎么过来的。  
  
“Bones？”他叫。  
  
Chapel站在床边俯下身来。“舰长，”她说，“他在舰桥上。”  
  
“什么？怎么？”他浑身热到他开始怀疑病号服为什么没有烧着脱落了，而且他的神经末梢也燃烧着带着烧灼感的疼痛。他眨眨眼。  
  
Chaple皱着眉戳了戳Jim身上连接着的医疗仪器。“一名候补军官在十二个半小时之前，发现你倒在12号甲板的走廊上。”  
  
“12号甲板？”Jim说。那是从他房间到医疗室方向的四个甲板之外。  
  
“那是在Rand小姐说你已经出来了的差不多一小时后。”Chaple依旧研究着他的监护仪，“你发烧烧到几乎40摄氏度，血压和心率也攀升到了不稳定的高度。你最近有接触到什么会令你产生以上反应的东西吗？”  
  
“我这几天都有点不舒服，”Jim说，感觉晕乎乎的。Chapel似乎是喷了香水还是什么的，他集中不了注意力。“流感。”  
  
“这不是流感，”她说，在他肩上捏了一下后转身走开。但是她停住了，“舰长，请松开我的手腕。”  
  
Jim眨眨眼，眯起眼，然后看到他正抓着她的手腕。“我正在试。”他说。他似乎是不能让他的手放开她。  
  
“舰长，”她说，“Jim，你弄疼我了。”  
  
“我，”Jim结巴了，然后一拉她的手腕，把她拉得向前摔去。Chaple用另一只手撑着他病床的床垫，这才没有直接摔在他身上。她的金色短发拂过她粉红色的脸颊，扫过Jim的面前，她的双唇微微张着。Jim起身亲了她，这时床边的呼叫按钮突然响起来，是Chaple一巴掌拍响的，有两个护理员过来把她从他身上拉开。  
  
Jim眼前模糊得像是有一团雾，他看见她向后退了几步，站在护理员的身后，正在把头发从脸上拨开。“叫McCoy医生来，”她说，“现在，马上。”  
  
*****  
  
Jim被打了不少好药，现在正努力想要撕掉他身上的束缚带，因为他觉得他的皮肤在燃烧。他床边的帘子拉上了，已经几个小时过去了，此时帘子被拉开，证明有人来造访他的这个无菌地狱了，那个人不是跟前几天比像是老了十岁的McCoy，不是跟他保持着距离的Chaple，而是Spock，严肃的Spock。  
  
“Uhura中尉说你在医疗室，”他平静地说，他的声音就像是一股清流舒缓了Jim的高烧。“她很担心，但是McCoy医生限制了你的访客探视。”他看着Jim，“我明白他的理由。”  
  
“我怎么了？”他喘着气说。现在说出一句整话对他很难，但是Spock的出现让它变得轻松了一些。  
  
“Uhura中尉和Chaple医生形容你的症状为高烧，并且伴有‘看到任何一位女性就想冲过去蹭腿’。这是中尉的原话。”他不必要地补了一句。他向前一步走近病床。  
  
Jim看着Spock，目光从他的尖耳朵，到他面无表情的脸上，再到他两层衣服之下的强壮胸膛上。“你知道这是怎么了。”他大声地意识到。  
  
“瓦肯男性偶尔会经历这样的高烧，伴随有……冲动。”  
  
Jim勉强把线索都联系在一起。“Pon farr？”他问。  
  
“你是怎么知道的？”  
  
“听说的。”神啊，说话太痛苦了。他希望Spock能过来触摸他的脸，这样他们就能用思想来相互交流。他想要在脑中听见那舒缓而清凉的声音。  
  
“Pon farr是交配的内驱力。可能是致命的。”  
  
“致谁的命？”  
  
“你的，基本上来说。冲动得到满足后会消退。只是一段时间。”  
  
“一段时间？”  
  
“几年。”Spock说，他现在就站在Jim的病床边上。Jim靠近他的那只胳膊一直在跟束缚带搏斗，但是还是一动不能动。  
  
“某人要上我？”Jim问，“我没问题。”  
  
Spock绷着脸，选择接下来要说的字眼。“通常来说，是跟你想要与之相伴生活的对象。”Spock说，“对瓦肯人来说是这样的。对你来说可能不一样，但是我也不敢断然假设。”  
  
“跟瓦肯人？”Jim问。  
  
Spock耸耸肩。  
  
Jim的思想对Spock所带来的清凉舒展开去，同时把他在束缚带下的手能抬多高抬多高，寻求着Spock。Spock看了他一眼，然后松松地握住了他的手。Jim知道平时来说，Spock是温暖的，但是此时此刻……此时，那种感觉就像是他触摸着清凉的水，或者是冰。这丝凉意从他的手臂直达他的大脑，Jim叹了口气，闭上了眼睛，然后突然之间，他又能思考了。他张开一只眼凝视着Spock。  
  
“告诉我，你的家族会下嫁，或者嫁给平等地位的人吗？你的嫁妆是什么配置？”  
  
Spock看上去像是突然间身心俱疲。“跟你结婚就是下嫁了，不以钱来说的话。”他盯着天花板说。  
  
“我是替我自己问的。”Jim说，冲他咧嘴一笑。他拉了拉Spock的手来吸引他的注意力，每次Spock的注意力在他身上的时候他都感觉身心愉悦。“Hey，”他说。  
  
Spock盯着他，盯了很长时间，同时Jim努力不让自己发狂，努力用脑中的那波清流压制住十分钟前就把他泯灭吞没的那一片疯狂血红。然后Spock的肩膀突然放松下来，表情也微妙地改变了。然而更重要的是，他的拇指轻轻在Jim的指节处摩挲着爱抚着，这种触感让Jim全身都感觉又凉又热。  
  
“反正你也会每天烦我，一直烦到你死。”Spock说。  
  
“你能得到我的钱啊。”Jim同意道。  
  
Spock握紧他的手捏了捏，随即就放开了。他额头上那丝现在Jim才看出来的担忧也随之舒缓消失了。“我有些事要安排。”他说，“试着休息，还有尽力不要对任何一位女性员工强取豪夺。对McCoy医生也是。”  
  
“我尽力。”Jim说，在空荡荡的空气中他攥了攥手，看着Spock走出了帘子。“嫁妆那部分我是认真的！”他说，Spock走了。  
  
*****  
  
Spock显然没有嫁妆，也不可能冠上Jim的姓，这让Jim颇为失望。但是在他完全恢复正常，正常到只有别有目的才会和Uhura调情的时候，事情又开始朝他喜欢的方向发展了：房间内一张更大的床，床上有个 _非常_ 温暖的人，经常做爱，有了用来调戏逗弄惹烦Bones和Uhura的新节目。而在这之中最棒的是，很多很多可以跟Spock在一起二人世界的时间。  
  
“我不明白为什么你不能把你的衣服扔进洗衣槽而非要扔在旁边的地上。”Spock说着把Jim的金色舰长衫扔进了洗衣槽。  
  
“我给Rand发工资让她帮我搞卫生。”Jim看着书说。  
  
“ _星际舰队_ 给她发工资让她做你的私人助理，她的工作职责包括制定你的工作时间表，处理部分通讯和其他事，但是你的家务并不包括在内。”  
  
Jim看着Spock，后者正以投篮的准度把地上的衣服都扔进洗衣槽里。“好吧，那你继续好好干。”他说，作为回复一只脏袜子被扔到了他的脸上。  
  
他哈哈大笑着从沙发上下来，走过Spock身边把那只脏袜子和它的兄弟一起扔进了洗衣槽。“我知道你跟我结婚只是因为我快死了，还有你父亲会一直活下去而你想要我在高等议会的席位，”他说着转了个身，用脚后跟把洗衣槽关上。“如果你给不起嫁妆的话，那你至少要给我捡衣服啊，亲爱的。”  
  
Spock双臂抱在胸前，Jim用鼻子喷了口气哼了一声。  
  
“那不是我同意和你结婚的理由。”  
  
“嗯哼。”Jim不动声色地说。  
  
Spock走近Jim，贴近他的身边，一只手贴在他的后颈上一拉，把他们的额头贴在一起。“不是的。”他柔声说。  
  
Jim的心中感到一片温暖。“我知道的。”他靠近Spock的怀里，轻轻地亲吻他，在Spock立刻回吻他的时候，他贴着Spock的双唇微笑起来。  
  
“但你还是想要我的席位。”他在他们分开后说。  
  
“你不知道瓦肯的政治是怎么运作的。”Spock倍感挫折地说。  
  
“我会学的。”Jim兴高采烈地说，“实际上，也许我应该现在就退休，然后走上政治之路。”  
  
Spock握住他的胳膊：“你不敢。”  
  
“你看我敢不敢。”Jim眯起眼睛说。虽然说真的，他还想要这样在星际之间旅行许多许多年，然后再脚踏实地的生活。但是这不代表他想让Spock知道。反正现在不想。

 

完


End file.
